ChairSickness
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: John doesn't have a job... so... well... no money for little trips, Sam wants to go to... But a 5 year old Sam should have some fun, too. R&R... Sam's 5 Dean's 9... Fluff... With Father!John


**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN****SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Heya guys… I just want to say goodbye… I'm gonna be in Florida for two weeks… so… I won't be able to write anything… **

**Okay... well… enjoy the story…**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Chair-sickness**

"Daddy…" A five-year old Sam Winchester greeted his dad, running up to John, who just got into the room, after a long hunt with Bobby.

"Hey kiddo…" John lifted Sam from the ground and in his arms. "How are you?" He dropped a kiss onto Sam's head, sad that he had to leave his boys, missing them every minute.

"Uhm… good… I'm fine… But Dean's stupid…" Sam answered, chuckling when he insulted his brother and his father poked him in the tiny side as punishment.

"Where is your brother?" John asked, when Sam stopped laughing.

"I've already said that he's stupid… he wanted to make muffins for you and Bobby… but he had no recipe… now he's cleaning up the kitchen with Uncle Jim…" Sam explained. John rolled his eyes. _Poor Jim._

Suddenly Sam's face became a frowning mask. "Where's Bobby?"

"He had to continue with our work… we're not done yet." John answered… not directly lying to his son. "So… let's say hello to the brother of yours." The father suggested, carrying his younger son to the kitchen, where he found Jim kneeling on the ground, scrubbing the floor. Dean sat on one of the chairs, pouting, covered with flour.

"Hey guys." John smiled when he saw his friend and his son. Both of them looked up.

"John… good to see you my friend." Jim grinned up to his friend, standing up, so he could leave the little family. Dean jumped up, just to be gathered up into his father's arms. John didn't even sit the younger brother down.

"Hey Dean… you get me and your brother full of flour." John complained, adjusting his hold on both on his sons.

"I won't bake anything ever again…" Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at his father. "How was the… uhm… how was your work?"

"Not done yet… but it was okay…" John looked at his older son. He knew… he had always known. It was sad, but Dean was strong enough live with that burden. He had to.

Dean nodded, moving that his father sat him down again. Once with Dean back on the ground, John sat his younger son down, too.

Sam immediately began to jump up and down, his little hands around his father's big one. "Dad… dad… dad…" John frowned at Dean, who was looking down at his freaking brother.

"Dean… had he eaten too much sugar?" John questioned. Dean shrugged, shaking his head.

"What's up, midget?" Dean asked, gently depositing his hands on Sam's shoulders to hold him down.

"My friends in the kindergarten wanna go to the amusement park on Saturday… they asked whether I wanna go with them… daddy… can I?" Sam rambled, meeting his father's eyes.

John looked at Dean helplessly.

Dean's face fell, but he reacted to his father's look. "Hey Sammy." The nine year old boy gripped one of Sam's hands, pulling him over to the couch, sitting him down. Sam grinned up to his big brother, hopping up and down on the cushions. "Why didn't you tell me about the plans with your friends?"

"Uhm… dunno… wanted to ask daddy I guess." Sam answered, fiddling around with Dean's fingers, which where still covered with flour and dried eggs.

"Sammy… I' sorry but we don't have enough money…" Dean stated, moving his fingers back and forth, so Sam had problems catching them.

John sat down beside his younger son, looking at the older one, who was kneeling in front of Sam. It should be his task to break his son's heart, but he wouldn't know how to talk to his son and Dean was… well… used to talk.

"Not enough money for what?" Sam asked, loosing his smile, while he scooted forward, titling his head.

Dean gave his brother a small sad smile, brushing his thumb over Sam's hand. "For that amusement park… so you won't be able to join your friends."

"But…" Sam's eyes watered up, when he looked from his brother to his father. "But…"

"I'm sorry, kiddo." John apologized, brushing his hand through Sam's hair.

The kid's lip trembled, when he pushed Dean away and jumped to the floor, heading to the bathroom on bare feet.

John sighed, when the young child shut the door violently.

"Dad… perhaps…" Dean stood up from his kneeling position, sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm sorry champ, but we really don't have enough money…" John answered sympathetically.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Dean asked, a determined look on his face.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Sammy… when do you want to come out?" Dean sat in front of the bathroom, leaning against the door. John was waiting in front of them. The youngest Winchester didn't come out for a few hours now.

"No… I'm angry" Sam shouted from the other side.

John rolled his eyes at Dean and went back to the stove watching the popcorns pop.

Dean stood, too, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sam… open the damn door now!"

"Don't say damn." Suddenly a pouting face appeared in front of his brother. Sam yelped when he saw the smirk in Dean's face. That was a plan… The little boy tried to shut the door again, but Dean immediately had his foot between door and frame.

"Nah… kiddo… you come with me." Dean got a tight hold on his brother's arms with both hands, pulling him out of the bathroom.

"Dean… let me… go" Sam struggled.

Dean just laughed, throwing his brother over his shoulder. Sam shrieked again, pounding his fists against his big brother's back.

"Mhhh…" Sam sniffed when he smelled the fresh popcorn. "Let me down, Dean… what is that?"

"That… my dear brother… is your very own amusement park…" Dean sat his brother down in the middle of the room. John was watching his sons, smiling. He couldn't help but chuckled, when Sam's mouth fell open, when he turned around in the room.

The whole room had changed. All furniture, but one swivel chair and a TV stood in one corner. "_Climbing-area_" Said a label above the furniture. "_Rollercoaster_" said another in above the chair. A third with "_Cinema_" was placed by the TV.

"W-What… Dean?" Sam asked, looking confused.

"Well, Sammy… we can's afford a trip to the real park… so let's just make the best out of this day." Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair, smiling at his brother.

Sam smiled brightly. "You're the best." He told Dean, hugging his brother.

Dean patted Sam's head. "Thanks dad… he was the one who moved the furniture."

"Thanks daddy." Sam smiled, pulling back from his brother.

"Okay, boys… who wants fresh popcorn." John asked, ignoring the awkward moment.

"Me…" Both brothers answered in unison.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"I've told you that wasn't a good idea…" Dean had problems not to chuckle, when he stroked his brother's back, who was leaning over the toilet, vomiting.

"I don't need your…" Another puke. Dean made a face. "… your 'I told you so…' I'm chair-sick…"

"Chair-sick…" Dean asked, massaging Sam's tiny shoulders.

"Yeah…" Sam insisted, wiping his eyes.

"I thought this is because of the popcorns." Dean laughed.

"Don't laugh… stupid…" Sam complained.

"Well… you're done Sammy?" Dean asked, ruffling his brother's hair.

When Sam nodded, Dean helped him up and out of the bathroom after he had flushed.

"You okay, Sam?" John asked, looking at his sons, when they came back in the room. He had already cleaned up and moved the furniture back to their places.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Sam answered, sitting down in the middle of the couch. Dean sat down on one of Sam's sides.

"No more popcorns for Sammy though…" Dean laughed, earning a punch from Sam.

John nodded, smiling, sitting down on Sam' other side, after he had turned on the TV.

Sam smiled content, kissing his father's cheek. "Thanks daddy."

"It's okay…" John smiled, ruffling his son's hair again.

"Thanks Dean…" Sam repeated the procedure with his brother, dropping a little kiss on Dean's cheek.

"Ughh… Sam… gross…" Dean pushed his laughing brother away, rubbing his cheek disgusted. "You little perv…"

"Dean" John admonished, suppressing a chuckle.

Dean apologized silently, getting more comfortable.

"C'me here brat." Grinned Dean, when he saw that Sam's eyelids fell shut. The younger brother immediately obeyed, leaning against the older brother. John couldn't help but smile, dropping a blanket around them.

"Thanks" both boys smiled up to their father.

"Yeah yeha…" John smiled, settling down again beside his sons.

……………

When John woke up in the morning, he still sat there, sore beyond belief, Sam's legs over his lap, the kid's head in his brother's lap, who was pretty much mirroring John's position.

Perhaps it wasn't too bad to just be a father sometimes…

It felt right…

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Reviews?... Not sure about that story…**

**I'm gonna miss you guys…**


End file.
